Dark eyes
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Sempre ouvimos falar quee o amor liberta as pessoas, mas Sakura aprende que quando o amor se torna um vicio, o preço para sustentálo pode ser alto demais. Sakura X Sasuke Sakura x ?


_**Naruto & Cia não me pertencem caso contrario eu convenceria o Itachi a cuidar desses roteiristas produtores de fillers u.ú**_

_**obs. Esta fanfic possui um lime. Se vc não se sente à vontade com cenas de intimidade, por favor não leia.**_

_**Sinopse:**Sempre ouvimos falar quee o amor liberta as pessoas, mas Sakura aprende que quando o amor se torna um vicio, o preço para sustentá-lo pode ser alto demais. Sakura X Sasuke / Sakura x ?_

_**DARK EYES**_

_Como em um ritual diário, debruço-me na sacada do quarto que tem sido meu lar nos últimos tempos para assistir o pôr-do-sol que lentamente mancha o céu azul com nuances que variam do laranja ao escarlate. _

_Esta cena bucólica recorda-me dos últimos instantes de uma vela, cuja chama antes de se apagar definitivamente brilha com mais intensidade por um breve momento. _

_Sei que a qualquer momento não estarei mais só e por isso tento sorver o quanto posso do calor dos últimos raios solares e trazer nem que seja por um fugaz momento, um pouco de luz ao meu mundo sombrio. _

_Não posso evitar ser hipnotizada pela cor carmesim que me bombardeia com sentimentos completamente antagônicos, desde o pavor que sinto com a lembrança do escarlate sharingan que assombra minha vida até o leve calor que aos poucos aquece o meu peito com um sentimento inconfundível. _

_Amor... _

_Desde muito jovem, ouço dizer que o amor é o mais nobre dos sentimentos, uma força misteriosa que impulsiona as pessoas a enfrentarem seus problemas e que as liberta de todo os medos. _

_Sonhadora como sempre, eu ansiava em conhecer uma pessoa que pudesse vir a fazer parte do meu conto de fadas particular, alguém com quem eu compartilharia a maravilhosa experiência de amar e ser amada, certa que juntos seriamos felizes para sempre. _

_Diante da minha atual realidade, solto uma leve gargalhada de escárnio ao perceber o quão inocente eu era naquela época... Uma criança tímida sem nenhuma característica especial, apenas uma menininha ingênua e fraca que não pertencia a nenhum dos grandes clãs ninjas de Konoha mas que tinha uma grande capacidade de sonhar. _

_Eu tinha tantos sonhos... sonhava em ser a 1ª kunoichi da família Haruno, em ser popular, em encontrar meu príncipe encantado... Mergulhada no meu inferno particular, sinto uma pontada no coração ao reconhecer o quanto eu sinto falta dessa outra versão de mim – uma versão mais inocente, mais sonhadora... Mais feliz. _

_Saudades de uma época em que minha imaginação ganhava asas e montava milhares de cenas de amor onde meu príncipe encantado se declarava e me levava ao seu castelo onde seríamos felizes para sempre... Insanidades do meu inconsciente que eram arquitetadas pela minha maquiavélica Inner que faziam meu coração bater acelerado. _

_Recordo-me da inveja que eu sentia da demais meninas que, ao contrario de mim, pareciam alcançar seus sonhos sem a menor dificuldade, o que me fazia acreditar que apesar de tudo, que eu continuava sendo somente mais uma pessoa comum sem nada em especial que pudesse me destacar. _

_Nesses dias, a depressão envolvia-me de tal forma a morte parecia ser a única benção que acabaria com meu sofrimento - e apesar de parecer loucura, a única coisa conseguia me tirar deste estado depressivo eram as palavras da minha tresloucada Inner que me ordenava em alto e bom tom que eu me concentrasse apena em me tornar a melhor kunoichi de Konoha antes de me jogar de cara numa paixãozinha passageira._

_E assim, pela primeira vez em minha vida, decidi priorizar minha carreira ao invés do meu coração - mas numa dessas reviravoltas que a vida dá , descobri que o destino pode mudar nossas vidas num piscar de olhos._

_E foi isso que aconteceu comigo no dia em que eu te encontrei._

_Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez, senti um frio na barriga que me paralisou e não consegui saber se aquilo havia sido causado pela minha evidente timidez ou por sua forte presença que parecia ter tomado conta do recinto. _

_Seus olhos negros podiam transparecer frieza à primeira vista, mas, observadora como eu era, percebi que havia algo mais oculto por trás da sua postura estóica e distante – mistérios que te cercavam e que atiçavam minha cada vez mais a minha curiosidade, atraindo-me para uma armadilha da qual eu só tomaria consciência anos depois, quando não fosse mais possível fugir. _

_Algo no seu olhar ônix me mantinha refém, tecendo pouco a pouco uma tênue teia que ligaria nossos caminhos para sempre e que acabou por gerar significativas mudanças na minha vida, na minha atitude e em tudo no qual eu acreditava até ali. _

_Naquele momento, pela primeira vez em minha vida desejei mudar de verdade e ser mais forte - Só para que eu pudesse digna de capturar sua atenção e de fazer parte da sua vida._

_Foi o meu 1º passo rumo ao precipício, sem dúvidas, sem medos, sem arrependimentos. _

_Bem, pelo menos sem arrependimentos naquela época._

_Mergulhei de cabeça na escuridão na qual você se escondia e que inevitavelmente recordava-me de seus olhos. _

_Quantas vezes perdi-me em pensamentos apenas observando o vento desalinhar seus cabelos negros? Os cabelos curtos, estrategicamente bagunçados tornavam-no ainda mais charmoso, ocultando parcialmente as pérolas negras eternamente tomadas por uma amargura sem fim. _

_Raras foram as vezes nas quais pude assistir seu belo rosto abandonar a expressão de seriedade para ceder espaço a outra que denotasse algum tipo de felicidade, mesmo que fosse uma falsa ou fugaz. Uma vez, por acidente ouvi nosso sensei repreendê-lo por você se torturar com tanta culpa por algo pelo qual você não havia sido responsável ._

_O tom de seriedade do nosso sensei capturou minha atenção e fez-me perceber que você realmente se privava de vivenciar quaisquer prazeres, por menores que fossem, como se fosse um crime à memória dos Uchihas assassinados saborear qualquer migalha de felicidade, por menor que fosse. _

_A grande maioria das pessoas passa a vida toda numa busca desesperada por míseras migalhas de felicidade, mas você, ao contrário dos demais, continuava a evitá-la como se sua vida dependesse disso. Reconheço que até hoje não compreendo seus motivos, mas naquela época minha decisão era trazer algum conforto à sua alma ferida já que eu não tinha como mudar seus sentimentos._

_E tudo que eu podia fazer naquela época era fazê-lo sentir que você não estava mais sozinho... _

_Ainda que você continuasse a me chamar de irritante._

_Ainda que você dissesse que me queria longe, meu coração sabia que isso não era verdade, pelo mais obvio de todos os motivos: A solidão dói e machuca fundo, criando feridas que podem não vir a se fechar nunca. _

_Esta talvez seja a maior de todas as lições que você me ensinou. _

_Da pior forma, aprendi que muitas vezes o amor anda acompanhado de outros sentimentos que, sem serem convidados invadem nosso coração e lá permanecem sem nos dar previsão de sua partida. _

_Solidão._

_Angústia._

_Sofrimento._

_E justamente eu que sempre acreditei em que o amor seria a ferramenta que me libertaria de meus medos, acabei presa numa armadilha de solidão e sofrimento, perseguida pelos fantasmas de um amor doente. _

_Ironicamente, meu castelo não passa de uma triste prisão, transformando o meu sonho cor de rosa num pesadelo do qual não consigo encontrar uma saída. _

_Estranho não?_

_Liberdade e prisão._

_Prazer e sofrimento._

_Amor e ódio... _

_Sempre que me pego pensando nessa situação paradoxal na qual eu mesma me prendi, acabo por me odiar-me por amar-te tanto assim... Por amar mais a você do que a mim mesma, por me deixar aprisionar por essa sensação intoxicante da qual não consigo fugir por mais que eu me esforce. _

_E eu me esforcei, acredite._

_Num curto período de insanidade temporária, pensei estar apaixonada pelo nosso sensei, mas logo retornei à realidade onde reconheci que na verdade Kakashi-sensei me amava como aluna, talvez como filha, mas que nunca seria nada mais que isso... Em outra tentativa frustrada, envolvi-me com meu outro companheiro de equipe, Sai, apenas para feri-lo como eu mesma fui ferida um dia... _

_Senti-me mal, mas não tão mal quanto no dia que aquele que foi considerado como o 'dobe' do time sete me fez finalmente enxergar o que havia despertado o meu interesse em nossos companheiros de equipe: _

_Sempre que eu fitava os olhos ônix dos dois Anbus, eu acabava por me lembrar dos seus próprios. _

_Inconscientemente, eu continuava a buscar por você em outras pessoas, como um viciado busca pela droga._

_Vicio._

_Consciente do meu problema, continuei a viver dia após dia, cumprindo minhas missões, estudando com a Godaime e retornando para meu lar, onde me recolhia ao meus aposentos no final de cada dia, tentando encontrar uma saída do labirinto de sofrimento que minha vida havia se tornado, afogando minhas tristezas num rio de lágrimas que só cessavam quando minhas energias se esvaiam e, tomada pelo cansaço, finalmente eu conseguia dormir. _

_Mesmo nessa hora, não conseguia deixar de ser assombrada pelas suas lembranças, pois a silenciosa escuridão do reino de Morpheu me remetiam às saudosas lembranças do seu olhar ônix... _

_...Até que novamente fui vítima do caprichoso destino que transformou minha vida numa tragédia romântica na qual certamente nunca haverá um final feliz. _

_**"-Sakura.."**_

Como sempre, eu sequer me dou o trabalho de desviar meu olhar do céu já escuro para cumprimentar o meu algoz, inimigo e amante, que tão silenciosamente quanto entrou no quarto ressurgiu às minhas costas e com um movimento brusco girou meu corpo, pressionando-me contra a sacada apenas para forçar que nossos olhares se cruzem.

Novamente, o esmeralda se encontra com o escarlate sharingan e como numa dança ensaiada um leve sorriso surge nos meus lábios enquanto admiro as feições perfeitas de meu amante, cujos cabelos negros e olhos carmesins criam um contraste harmonioso com a tez clara do belo espécime masculino frente a mim.

Tento, inutilmente tocar em seus cabelos sedosos, tendo meu pulso capturado por sua mão forte que leva minha mão aos seus lábios para depositar um suave beijo em meu pulso, o que faz meu corpo tremer de antecipação pelo que está por vir.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, sinto um sorriso irônico se formar nos lábios dele que lentamente deixam meu pulso apenas para se dirigirem para o meu exposto pescoço com a única finalidade de quebrar o que sobrou da minha resistência.

**_"-Pensando em Konoha novamente?"_** A voz grave ressoa em meus ouvidos enquanto uma de suas mãos me mantém presa contra a parede e a outra desliza até o nó da minha leve yukata de dormir, fazendo eu sinta ficar em chamas cada pedaço do meu corpo que está em contato direto com o seu.

**_"-E se estiver?"_** Respondo em tom de desafio, meio que embriagada pelas sensações que os toques habilidosos estavam me proporcionando. Pago o preço do meu atrevimento quando sinto a pressão contra mim diminuir apenas para ser jogada contra o frio chão de granito sem o menor aviso.

Meu corpo dói pelo movimento brusco, mas meu gemido de dor é abafado pelo beijo possessivo do meu amante, que parece não se importar com o fato estar quase a asfixiar-me com a suposta demonstração de carinho.

Quando fecho os olhos e sinto que vou perder os sentidos, novamente ouço a voz aveludada fazer pouco de mim.

**_"-Você é tola"_** A voz macia ressoa em meus ouvidos, enquanto sinto a respiração quente deixar lentamente meu pescoço para deslocar-se até um de meus seios, que reage prontamente à sua simples aproximação. **_"-Tão bela... tão inocente..."_**

Sinto-me frustrada quando ele se afasta sem tocar-me, com aquele maldito meio sorriso irônico no rosto, saboreando a minha confusão de sentimentos para só então continuar a me despir.

Um a uma, as peças que cobriam meu corpo são jogadas longe e sinto as mãos fortes dele deslizar por cada pequeno pedaço da minha pele macia exposta ao luar – colo, seios, barriga, até chegar às minhas pernas torneadas pelo treinamento shinobi. Como sempre, eu não posso tocá-lo, mas ele por sua vez explora até os lugares mais íntimos do meu corpo da forma que desejar.

"**_-Praticamente implorando para ser maculada",_** ouço-o dizer antes de começar uma prazerosa tortura.

Abafo um grito de prazer ao sentir os lábios dele no meu ponto mais sensível, entregando-me de vez à toda ao clima de luxúria que se formou entre nós.

Após algum tempo, explodo numa onda de prazer onde nada mais parece importar, completamente atordoada pela força do orgasmo que me priva temporariamente dos meus sentidos básicos. De olhos fechados, não sinto nem ouço nada além da minha respiração pesada até que o meu corpo semi adormecido é coberto pelo corpo dele.

"_**-Olhe para mim, Sakura"**_

A voz rouca quase não transparece o crescente desejo que nos envolve e que nos faz sentir queimar como brasas de uma fogueira em todos os lugares onde nos tocamos. Ao abrir os olhos, não vejo nada além de imagens desfocadas, ainda anestesiada demais para enxergar os detalhes do rosto dele em meio à escuridão noturna.

Pouco a pouco me acostumo à penumbra e à parca luz da lua, enxergando os detalhes das belas feições parcialmente ocultas pelas franjas negras, onde frios orbes ônix fitam-me com tanta intensidade chego a ficar sem ar.

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Por que o amor dói tanto?_

"**_... Por favor...",_** imploro, enquanto lágrimas correm dos meus olhos.

_Desejo, medo, culpa..._

_Como eu pude deixar as coisas chegarem a este ponto?_

"**_-Você tem o controle, pequena kunoichi... Sempre o possuiu. Diga o que você quer"._**

Novamente tento tocá-lo mas meus pulsos são presos acima da minha cabeça e nossos lábios se aproximam perigosamente um do outro ainda sem se tocar...

_Por que meu estômago dói, tamanha a necessidade que tenho de senti-lo?_

"_**Você sente prazer em me fazer sofrer, não é?"** _pergunto, sem desviar meu olhar do dele.

_Ou será que sou eu que sinto prazer em ser torturada?_

"**_-Diga o que você quer, Sakura" _**a voz rouca me incentiva vocalizar a resposta óbvia

_Maldito olhar ônix._

_Por que eu não consigo esquecê-lo?_

_Por que eu não consigo livrar-me desse vício?_

"**_-Por favor... preciso sentir que você é real... " _**minha pele queima novamente quando um rastro de inocentes beijos é deixado no meu colo até o meu pescoço, fazendo-me implorar em vão. **_– "me deixe toca-lo_**"

"**_-Nem sempre podemos ter tudo o queremos", _**ele diz enquanto brinca com o lóbulo da minha orelha**_, "mas garanto que você terá realidade o suficiente para continuar a viver sua pequena mentira"._**

Um beijo faminto me impede de protestar ou de sequer processar a resposta – o universo deixou de existir no momento em que nossos corpos se moviam em sincronia, livrando minha mente de qualquer coisa que não fossem os beijos intensos e os movimentos sensuais do homem que fazia amor comigo, fazendo me sentir cobiçada, desejada – e por alguns momentos, amada.

Uma mentira que eu insisto em continuar acreditando, ser amada por um homem cuja existência faz parte de uma mentira maior ainda.

Quando tudo acaba, ele gira nossos corpos e puxa meu corpo pequeno para cima dele, encaixando meu rosto entre seu tórax definido e o pescoço esguio, cumprindo a promessa de alimentar mais uma vez minha pequena mentira.

Sinto um braço forte envolver minha cintura protetoramente, fazendo-me relaxar, principalmente quando sinto a outra mão ajeitar meus cabelos que desalinhados, haviam coberto meu rosto quase que completamente.

"**_-Sasuke... " _**murmuro pouco antes de ceder ao cansaço que me assola, amaldiçoando essa minha necessidade de sentir que de alguma forma você está próximo a mim.

_Por quê?_

_Por quê você me condenou a fazer uma opção tão difícil só para sentir que você está comigo?_

E assim, antes de fechar meus olhos, vislumbro pela última vez as belas feições do Class S Criminal Uchiha Itachi... Fingindo para mim mesma que estou a repousar nos braços do meu amado Sasuke-kun.

_Maldito seja o meu vicio por você._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Olá.

Depois de uma nova ausência, estou postando meu presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo dos fics, e a presenteada é a Cah kinomoto.

Me sinto obrigada a dizer tive ímpetos de esfolar minha 'querida' amiga secreta por não facilitar minha vida dizendo o que gostaria de ganhar no amigo secreto do fórum, mas felizmente minhas musas se compadeceram de mim e me ajudaram a desenvolver esta fic.

Espero que você tenha gostado, Cah. Não sei se você curte angst, mas como não recebi opções, acabei escrevendo sobre o que eu escrevo melhor: um angst sobre Sakura x uchiha brothers.

Obrigada a minhas vitimas beta-readers NaruL e Madam Spooky, sempre solicitas a me ajudarem, principalmente qdo minhas musas estão de greve.

Criticas construtivas e comentários são sempre bem vindos

Kissus

Artis

OBS. Muita gente tem perguntado se eu desisti de escrever, e a reposta é não xd – acho que vocês vão ter que me aturar por algum tempo ainda, eu só estou passando por uma fase difícil no serviço. Ultimamente eu tenho mais desenhado do que escrito e por isso se vocês quiserem ver meus fanarts de naruto, vão me visitar no www. Pgushi. Deviantart. Com


End file.
